The chronicles of Ventriculus Lorde Book 1: A bloodlust love
by GVCLTK1617
Summary: Ventriculus, or Vent, as he likes to be called, is an extremely sweet vampire who is in love with his girlfriend, Bri. He is no ordinary vampire and is a fierce yet gentle one. He also is not an ordinary vampire because of his diet. Eating mainly only animals with the exception of humans when it's too strong to resist the temptation.
1. Dewdrop dawn

Chapter 1:

The name's Vent. Ventriculus Lorde that is. I was born in the cool month of September on the 25th. I'm your average 17 year old guy and also your very average vampire. Okay, maybe scratch the average part. I'm about 6'0'' and am fierce when I'm mad. You really don't want to mess with me when I'm angry. I mean REALLY don't. I can create a whole lightning storm or even shoot fire out of my wrists. Yeah. See what I mean? Oh and don't mess with my girl either. Her name's Bri. She's the prettiest girl I've ever dated. What am I talking about? She's the ONLY girl I've ever dated. I don't know why she chose me. I'm so awkward socially. But she loved me for it apparently. We've been dating for about a year and a half. I can be too overprotective of her but I can't stand the idea of losing her. Okay so you pretty much see my point which is don't mess with her. I have poisonous venom and I'm not afraid to use it on the person that does. Of course, if I feel nice, I'm able to use the numbing agent that my venom has. That stuff helps my victim not feel even the bite. But, I rarely have to use it because, I can quickly bite and, oh how would you say it, suck his/her blood. I know it sounds gross, but it's the only way my kind survives. I do try to drink blood of animals, but sometimes, the temptation is too strong and I go into a frenzy. You can usually tell that I'm about to go into one by my eye color. It's usually a calm and light ocean blue, but it turns to black. That's the big warning sign. It used to freak Bri out and it still does every once in a while, but I try to let her know beforehand. I have a really big weakness that only she knows about. I give in to people when I'm tortured too easily. I hate that part and I do try to control it and have gotten much better at it. I would much rather not have that part but I really can't make it go away unfortunately. My clan, the Danekei clan, is all about the war and getting rid of fear. I'd much rather be part of the Titeus or the palomen clan, but I can't be. I'm actually a runaway from my clan which is HIGHLY against its law,but I couldn't stand it anymore. I might be willing to tell you how I fell in love with Bri since it has something to do with me running away.


	2. Recovered love

Chapter 2:

It all started when I was about 15.5 years old. I was pretty tired of how my clan was acting and was getting ready to simply just leave. I did just that and was regretful about it. My best friend, Greyson, tried his hardest to convince me to stay, but I couldn't anymore. My clan was too powerful and I was scared of it. But I wasn't going to let that fear be in me anymore. It happened one day while I was at school. I was just sitting at my lunch table talking to Greyson, when I locked eyes with _her._ She was absolutely beautiful. I of course, had to go up to her and ask her dumbly without even introducing myself, "What's your name?" She looked at me with this hilarious look on her face that I came to love when we started dating, and replied, "Uh... my name's Brianelle, but most people call me Bri." I started to stare at her and daydream, but luckily I snapped out of it. "Oh, did I mention that my name's Ventriculus but I prefer Vent?" I asked stupidly, knowing the answer already. "No..." She replied. "I knew that. I'm sorry." I said back awkwardly. She giggled, and invited me to sit at her table. I gladly accepted. "So what did you say your name was again?" She asked me. "Vent." I replied. "That is a pretty cool name." She told me, gazing into my eyes. Just as she did that, my heart melted. I kept thinking that this couldn't be love at all, but it was. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue and it made me want to date and even marry her at one point. "What do you like to do with your free time?" She asked me. "Oh, I love to do archery." I replied. We continued to talk and get to know each other. One day, Bri and I were just sitting outside and I casually looked at her and smiled. "Bri." I said thinking of the best way to ask her out. "Yes Vent?' She asked. "Uh... would you like to go out with me?" I replied asking. " Absolutely." Bri replied. "Really?" I asked. "Yes." She said, with the tone of a teacher trying to very gently explain the function of the plus sign in math for the millionth time. I smiled and put my hand around her shoulders gently, remembering my strength. This made her blush and smile, putting her hand on mine. She leaned her head into my neck and that's when I got a whiff of her scent. She smelled very good. I would have to learn how to control my urge to just bite her. We went inside holding hands and then she told me that she was an orphan and had gotten by with finding labor. She lived at the local orphanage and I so desperately wanted to go there to take her away from her misery. I planned on doing that, but I had to first form a plan. This had better be good because it was a part of my plan to get out of my clan. I decided to start in on my plan the very next day.


	3. Broken control

Dusk broke and I was extremely nervous. It was against clan law to take a human away from his/her home or wherever he/she lived. I wasn't even allowed to date her. The law says that you must be at least 18 to date any human. It was different if it was a vampire. You were allowed to date other vampires at age 15. But the thing was that none of the vampire girls looked beautiful with their personalities. Don't get me wrong, they were very beautiful on the outside, but they were very stuck up and the desperate type that only wanted a boyfriend because all the other girls had one. The only thing that my mind could focus on at this present moment, was food. It couldn't've come at the worst time. I needed to hunt but had no idea where to get food. I also needed to rescue Bri. I had to get my priorities straight. My mind decided to go with getting Bri and then eating. So I happily, okay, hungrily went to get her. I didn't want to eat her and what I meant by hungrily was that I was starving. Starving this time, for human blood which was the worst thing to be wanting to drink. If I got in too much of a frenzy around Bri, I'd be in trouble and so would she. _Please don't eat her._ I thought to myself. I prayed and hoped that she wouldn't cut herself because if she did, I would lose all control and could injure her seriously or even kill her. I took a deep breath and walked into the orphanage. I saw her and she was very frightened at first. She had never seen me like this. Every time I was able to sneak off and visit her, I had always eaten and I was fine. This time though, I hadn't eaten for two days which was exactly how I had gotten into this predicament. "Uh... Vent," Bri said very timidly. "Yessss?" I replied, realizing that I was sounding really scary. I hated that I was. "W-Why are y-y-your eyes b-black?" She asked me. "Because, I'm extremely hungry. I'm dangerous right now ." I said trying to contain my hisses and creepy voice. The thing was, I sounded very intimidating when I was hungry. Bri started backing up slightly and I was starting to gain control back. "You, in particular, smell appetizing to me." I said. Oh why had I said that? Why? Bri started crying and it took all I had not to run over to her and eat her. The reason why I would want to eat her looking this way is because when a vampire like me is about to go into a frenzy, the more vulnerable the prey looked, the more appetizing it looked and if it's a loved one they seemed even more appetizing, but at the same time, there seems to be this little shield of control that helps us not to go straight for the kill. I had regained a lot of my control when suddenly, Bri made an accidental mistake that had set me off. I lost all of my control and started feeding off of her. "Hey!" I heard suddenly. That voice wasn't hers. I stopped and turned around. "Are you alright?" The girl asked me. "No." I replied guiltily. "My name is Roxalena. My sister Kristin, heard a scream and told me to see where it was coming from." Her green eyes calmed me down. "Yeah. I was in a frenzy. I hadn't eaten for two days and unfortunately, my girlfriend Bri which is her," I gestured, "was the victim." " Is she alright? Roxalena asked. "I hope so." I replied. I picked Bri up and told her, "Baby, I'm so sorry.I love you." I whispered. Suddenly, Bri's eyes fluttered open. "I know." She replied. The sound of her voice made me smile and I knew that she was okay. As we walked to go get Rox's sister, Bri felt better progressively and by the time we got to their room, she was all better. "Kris!" Rox called. Kris got up and rolled her eyes. "What Rox, you were disturbing my sleep?" Kris replied. Kris had blue eyes which was pretty darn cool if you ask me. "I was not. We're leaving again." Rox replied. "Seriously?" Kris asked. "Yessss seriously." Rox replied, irritated. "Can I at least get Tyler?" Kris asked. Rox just rolled her eyes and said "Yes. Just hurry up please." Rox said. "Yay!" Kris replied,smiling. "But wait, where's Damien?" Kris asked. "He's somewhere around here. Just relax sis." Rox said. "Fine fine." Kris said. Afterwards, we all left the orphanage and started on our journey, learning about each other as we went. This was going to be an amazing adventure and I could feel it.


	4. Endless Fear

As we walked, it started raining, thanks to Rox. She insisted since she thought it was "hot". I looked at her like she was insane and she looked back at me. "What?" she said smirking. "You seriously think it's hot out here?" I replied back. "Yeah..." she said trying not to smile. "You just wanted to show your powers off didn't you?" Kris asked. "Maybe.." Rox replied. "I knew it! I totally knew it!" Kris said. "Hey, be nice to my lady." Damien said. "You better be nice to mine too!" I said. "Mine too!" Tyler said. This in turn, made all the ladies laugh. I looked at Bri laughing and that made me smile. It always put me in a better mood when she was smiling because I knew that nothing was bothering her. Kris looked at Bri laughing so hard and was ready to take her to the hospital if she didn't breathe. It was a memory like this that made me want to take a video camera and capture it. I also liked looking at memories that were fun or appealing to me. After we had laughed hysterically, we all agreed that it was time to find food some random place. We didn't care where, we just cared that we were going to eat. Rox was craving pickles for some reason. Kris wanted pizza, Bri wanted blueberries, Day wanted a New York strip, and I wanted blood as usual. We made the plan that the girls would go find fruits and veggies, and the guys would go hunt for meat and buy pizza at the store. After we'd gotten the food, we all ate and felt much better. "Who wants s'mores?" Day and I offered."Me!' all of the girls yelled happily. "Alright girlies, calm down. Who're good girls, who're good girls?" All of us guys asked. "Bite me." Kris said. That got us all into laughing fits again. We all recovered and then made s'mores. Afterwards, Rox, Kris, Day and Tyler all went to sleep. Bri looked at me and smiled. "I guess we're the only ones left." Bri said. "Yeah. I guess we are." I replied smiling. She snuggled up to me leaning her head on my chest. That made me smile and I pulled her face gently to mine. She closed her eyes and I did the same. We both smiled and then we kissed. It was a pretty sweet and romantic one for the first time ever. Bri smiled, opened her eyes, and went to sleep. I stayed up and kept guard since I had slept a little bit that day. I suddenly saw Day wake up and run out into the night. He growled. A big, fierce, growl. Then, I saw blackness, the pure blackness that was his eyes. I was so scared that all I could do was stay paralyzed. I had no idea what to do. should I run, should I yell? I knew it was Day, but it scared me so badly that I had no idea why I was even standing there. I knew that I should run but it was as if every nerve in my body was paralyzed with fear and didn't want to cooperate. What would Rox say if she knew? Did she already know? I had to find answers but I didn't know where to look. If I could only manage to stay hidden, then I would be safe from any attack that Day might try on me. I knew that if he did attack me, that he wouldn't mean to, but I had to be careful. I just had to stay in the shadows and be safely hidden until Damien returned. I also knew that if Bri or Kris saw what Damien was, they would both be terrified. I wasn't going to kill Day, no way. Day was a nice boy and I knew that he was trying so hard to control himself. I just had to help him control himself. But how would I do that. I wasn't supposed to know his secret or he would've shared it already. I was terrified mainly because he was huge and he was most likely going to be upset that I knew because of one crucial thing. My kind and Damien's kind weren't able to get along. The thing was, we were. We were great friends. I prayed as I hid that Day wouldn't spot me. If he did, he could very well attack me and then Bri would be without a lover. If I could just keep Day's secret, that would be the key. I accidentally moved and suddenly broke a twig, meeting Damien's gaze. My heart beat frantically as I prepared for what could be the end of me.


	5. Intimidated recollection

"H-hi D-D-Da-Damien." I stammered trying not to make him want to eat me more. His hot breath was so fierce and terrifying against my skin, that I got goosebumps. I was so scared. There isn't even a time that I remember being this scared. I really hoped that Damien wasn't going to eat me. I thought of how delicious I would soon taste to Damien and prepared to be eaten. He didn't eat me. I could've sworn that he was going to eat me. Instead, he just looked at me intently. His black eyes were fierce but yet gentle. Did he somehow know it was me? Did he plan on killing me in my sleep? I was his worst enemy but yet his best friend. He should hate me but instead loved me like a brother. Why, in this moment when he could easily attack me and kill me choose not to? It made no sense. It was against all laws to interact with what Damien was but he was interacting with me at this very moment. He was supposed to kill me so that I wouldn't tell anyone else. Could I possibly have my life spared and not tell anyone this secret that he wasn't even supposed to tell? I knew that it would be the hardest thing that I would have to do, but I would have to do it. Damien released me as if to say, "_I trust you with this. Do not dare tell anyone what you have witnessed or I will be forced to kill you to protect the secret."_ Suddenly, I realized that he was communicating with me, but _telepathically_! _"You have my word. I swear to protect the secret with my life." _ I said back. He then sped off to go find something to eat I assumed and I went back to check on Bri. She was asleep, but Rox wasn't. "_Crap." _I thought. I hoped that she didn't know what I'd seen or I'd be in trouble big time with Damien and I _really _didn't need that to happen. "What happened out there?" Rox asked me out of pure curiosity. I would have to figure out how to lie to Rox who was the master at detecting lies thanks to Kris who had given her plenty of practice. "I was out for a walk and a huge grizzly walked right past me." I said, hoping that I at least sounded convincing enough for her. Of course that didn't. I was in trouble, or so I thought I was. She surprisingly just said. " Wow." and walked off. Something in her tone and facial expression told me that something was off about her. I hoped that she had believed me but highly doubted that she did. I went to sit next to Bri and waited for her to wake up. She looked very peaceful and I almost felt wrong sitting next to her. I didn't want to wake her up. I decided to simply just lay down next to her. She suddenly started tossing, turning, and crying out, "No!". I shook her gently. "Baby, wake up. It's just a dream. Bri? Bri?" I said soothingly. She woke up sweating and breathing heavily. "Vent?" Bri asked. "I'm here my love. What's wrong?" I asked her gently. She started sobbing and fell into my arms. "Oh love! I couldn't bear if it happened to you!" She sobbed harder. "Bri, what did you dream about?" I asked worriedly. "Well, I had a dream that you were getting executed for something you didn't do." She replied sobbing the hardest into my arms. "Oh baby, I promise that your dream won't come true. I promise you that." I said putting my arms around her hugging her close to me. This seemed to make her stop crying a little bit. I then pulled her face to mine, kissed her, and made her immediately calm down. That was one of the many qualities that I liked about her. She then pulled me closer and then intertwined her delicate and very soft hands into my hair. I pulled her close to me and then we both laid down next to each other and fell I fell asleep, I whispered "I love you" into her ear. I then fell asleep next to her. The next time that I woke up, the sun was shining. I realized that this wouldn't be good. Bri sort of had an idea of what I was, but it was a very vague one. If I went in the sun, my scar would show. I also had a clan symbol tattooed on my right arm that turned red in sunlight. This would reveal that I was a vampire. Bri barely had an idea of what my kind was. She knew that I went into frenzies if the temptation was strong enough and she knew that I drank blood, but she didn't get the whole deal of what I was capable of. If she knew that I was capable of starting lightning, or that I could shoot fire out of my wrists, she'd most likely be 100% done with me. I knew that she would be so terrified of me that she would rather date someone el-. "Love, you look worried." She said, disturbing my thought process. "I'm fine baby, don't worry about me." I said. "Tell me." She said. "Okay, what if I told you the reasons behind me drinking blood and staying out of the sun?" I asked. "What do you mean?" She asked cluelessly. "Bri, I'm a vampire. I'm literally too dangerous for you. I could literally go into such a bad frenzy, that I could kill you. Our relationship's too risky." I said. "I don't care Vent! I would rather die than you be away from me for even one single second!" She said angrily. "Bri, you're so naive. You don't understand." I said. "What don't I understand? I understand that it was YOU who I fell in love with. I'm not naive so stop acting like I am! Just because I'm not like you, does NOT, under any circumstances, mean that I don't love or understand you!" She retorted. This made me snap. Our argument had progressed outside. "Bri! I'm DANGEROUS for you to have me as your love. You don't understand that part. I could KILL you if I became in a nearly unstoppable frenzy! I think you'd be better off with someone else!" I yelled angrily. "You don't seem to realize that I love YOU Vent! You were the only one that I wanted to be my soulmate! I could care less if you were so dangerous that you could kill me! I could care less that you have the capability of draining EVERY drop of blood out of my body! I just care that you're here to spend every day with me! I love you Vent. You have to realize that!" She yelled angrily. "I DO realize that Bri! You're the one that insists on not staying away from an ugly and dangerous boy like me!" I retorted back. She walked over to me and kissed me as it started raining. "Do you look like an ugly or dangerous boy to me?" She asked me calmly. "No.. I guess not." I replied. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said. "I am too my dearest love." She replied. "I promise never to yell at you again baby." I said. "I do too." She said. We hugged and then went inside.


	6. Loved reflection

By the time we both went inside, Rox had fallen asleep. We had to be especially careful not to wake her up because she was not a very big morning person. Kris had let us know that. I suddenly saw the CD player and asked Bri if she'd like to dance with me. She agreed with a huge grin on her face and I decided to play a very sweet song that we waltzed and then slow danced to. She giggled slightly and smiled when I lifted her up like the guys did on the dancing shows. I then proceeded to turn her around in a death spiral which is a type of ice skating move. I was very caught up in the moment and so was she. We didn't notice Kris, Day, or Tyler looking at us. We just kept going on with our dance. She turned around and I caught her in my arms and then lifted her on my shoulder and she stood on one foot and then flipped and got down into a spin and I again, caught her in my arms. I then turned around and pulled her under me. She slid and got up and spun again. I spun around her and then I caught her. She then smiled and turned around, spinning so gracefully as the evening sun came upon us. She danced with me in the twilight. I spun her and she laughed so happily. Her dress was so airy that even I loved watching her spin and twirl. She then did an arabesque and I held her up. The light blue fabric of her dress brushed against my face as I again, lifted her up and as a finishing move, brought her down and pushed her against me. The only thing that we both heard, was the clapping of Kris, Day, and Tyler. I looked at them and they had their mouths open too. Bri looked at me and smiled. That was one moment that I would never ever forget in my life. "I think that we had an audience watching us." Bri whispered into my ear. "I think so too." I replied whispering back. Rox hadn't woken up to see us dance. Bri wanted to go for an encore but I told her that it was very late. She agreed and went to bed with me. We all went to bed and Bri ended up not going to sleep because she wasn't as tired as I thought she would be. It was hilarious how she just kept refusing to go to sleep. She was stubborn about going to bed, but finally agreed. I fell asleep too. I dreamt that I was going to be a dad. The only thing that was very terrifying was that the child was a werewolf. I knew that I was dreaming because Bri was not a werewolf. She was a beautiful girl. I decided that I wanted to marry her. How would I propose to her? I'd have to figure out a way in the future. The next morning, Bri and I were the first to wake. "My dearest love, I want to show you something." she said. "Alright my sweetheart." I said back. She took me to a very high hilltop . "Love, I've wanted to show you this for a very long time." She told me. "Go ahead beautiful one." I said. "Please don't be frightened." She told me gently. "I'm not." I said. She smiled and then jumped. Suddenly, the most beautiful pure white wings were fluttering. The light of the morning sun shone upon them and she suddenly was wearing the most beautiful golden halo on top of her head. I stared at her in awe as the morning light shone upon her face. I smiled. She was the most beautiful of her kind that I'd ever seen. "Wow." I said in awe. "Yes my love, I am an angel." She said. "You're an angel?" I asked. "Yes. In fact, I am a guardian angel." She said as the gold of her halo hit her golden blonde hair perfectly in the morning light. Her wings sparkled the prettiest white. I was amazed and very happy that I was dating her. "So an angel fell in love with a vampire." I said as she came back down into my arms. "Yes my love, an angel fell in love with a vampire." Bri replied. I smiled and laughed as she flew again. I ran alongside her to keep up with her. The morning sun shared its glow and made her wings sparkle again. I loved that. "Love, do you know why my wings sparkle pure white?" She asked me gently when she had landed. "No. Why?" I responded. "Well, my kind has a sort of special thing with our wings. If we save ourselves for marriage, then our wings will sparkle pure white forever. But if we give ourselves away or are forced, our wings will either be a tinge of light blue if by force and dark blue to black if willingly." She responded. I liked the pure white part. That truly showed me that she thought that I was special enough to be given her virginity when we got married. I didn't just like it, I LOVED it. That made me feel so happy and like I had a very special place in her heart. "So I am the one that you've been waiting to fall in love with and marry?" I asked. "Absolutely." She replied grinning. That made me feel even more special when she confirmed it. It was the greatest news ever. She sensed that those news had made me the happiest that I had ever been. This made her grin even bigger and that made me in turn feel warmer on the inside. We both had to agree that saving each other for marriage was the best idea ever. After that little conversation, we both raced against the morning sun and I won the first round. After I'd won that round, Bri got smarter and kept beating me and I ended up wrestling with her and making her laugh. I laughed too. We both played outside a little bit longer then decided to walk around and ended up somehow finding a very beautiful place that noone else had discovered. It was decorated with the most beautiful roses, and other flowers. It had the bluest sky and waterfall running into the most beautiful river. We immediately realized that we wanted to get married here and we both loved that idea. This was the place that we had decided to call Hope's tolerance. That name was a very nice name and we both liked it. The sun was shining the brightest yellow and without a single cloud in the sky. That was exactly how I felt and am very sure that Bri was feeling the same way. She smiled and decided to go for a swim. I wanted to go to and so we both did. We had our swimsuits with us. I let Bri change in privacy and dove underwater waiting for her. Finally she had come in and I surprised her and made her laugh. We dove underwater for a while and then went for a nature walk. We found a tree and named it Ventinelle. I found a pink hibiscus, which was her favorite color, in her hair. We then came home and agreed that it had been the best day ever!


	7. Awaited shyness

By the time that we'd gotten home, everyone was asleep and we were about to go to bed. But Bri and I heard Kris and Tyler talking by the fireplace and we didn't want to disturb them so we ducked behind the couch still able to see and hear them. "You really want me to say yes don't you?" I heard Kris ask. "You know I do." Tyler replied, taking Kris' hand. She looked away blushing slightly. I knew that Kris wanted to say yes to Tyler asking her out just by the way she acted around him. Would she say yes to him though? She looked down and then back up at Tyler. "Yes Tyler, I'll go out with you." Kris said. Then they gave each other a hug. "No guy has ever wanted to date me." Kris told Tyler. "Why not?" Tyler asked. "Well, everyone claims that I was the town you know-." She said, hoping Tyler would guess what she meant by that. "That's not true at all." Tyler replied. This made Kris smile and she looked happier than when she had first come with us away from the orphanage. She was actually the happiest that I had seen her. Bri and I snuck away and went to our room. "Wow, Tyler actually asked Kris out!" Bri said. "That's pretty nice of him to do." I replied. We both looked at each other and then kissed briefly. We then went to sleep. As I dreamt, I thought about how I was going to ask Bri to marry me. I wish that I knew what to say so that the proposal would be so sweet and romantic. Should I look into her eyes? How should I ask? My brain rattled so heavily with questions that I ended up waking up. _I know! _I thought. _I'll play her "Wedding Dress"._ This song was one of the prettiest songs that I had ever heard and I wanted this to be the best proposal ever. Now I was thinking of what color wedding dress she'd choose. Would she choose red, pink, white or red? I wanted to have the best wedding with the greatest food. I turned in my sleep protectively placing an arm over Bri. I knew that she loved me very much and I loved her back. The poor girl. She's been having a rough time getting over the fact that her parents were executed. I knew that she missed them and I was going to do my best to help her feel better. I knew that the reason why Bri's parents were executed is because they were accused of abusing her when that didn't even happen. Bri did everything to get her parents saved but it didn't work. When I heard her story, I fell in love with her even more than I had already loved her. The main reason why I loved her is because she was the most beautiful girl. She made everyone smile and I would do whatever it took to make her happy. I asked her out so that I could spend my time with her and that's what I was doing. When I looked at her, I saw _love._ Love was what had made her become mine in the first place and I couldn't bear to lose her at all. I would even make her immortal. I know that she'd love to become a vampire. I could tell just by the way that she looked at me that she wishes that she could become exactly like my kind. She'd make a great looking vampire, I'll tell you that right now. But would I be able to change her without killing her? Why would I be asking this? It's because the taste of her blood sets me off badly. It just is so good that I can't help but keep going when I do taste her blood. The only reason I stopped is because I heard Rox's Voice and that somehow managed to stop me from killing my only lover. That's why it was so important to keep Bri away from me until I was okay again. I was like so proud that I was able to control myself much better now. Bri was so important to me. She had become one of my heartstrings. If you cut that, you cut me too. We both had this very special bond that couldn't be severed no matter what you did. Yes, it might kill one of us if the significant other was gone, but that bond was still there and it would never go away. Bri was mine and noone else's . Her parents had died that was true and as a special promise to them, I was going to take care of their precious daughter with my life. I promise to guard her heart and in every way, make sure that she was protected. My mind shifted to the argument that we'd had a few days back. It made me realize that I loved Bri so much. I didn't think of Bri as useless or weak as she most commonly called herself when she was upset. I hated it when she did that because it caused her pain and I hated seeing anyone, especially my dearest love, in pain. If she was in pain, then I was in pain too. Finally, my mnind shifted to my favorite about us dating. That was when I had asked her out. I remembered the darling face that she had made at me and it made me smile in my sleep. It made me smile in general. I now felt her warm hair on me and that felt good. I even remembered when Bri had told me that she was saving herself for me. I still felt honoured that she'd be saving herself for our marriage like that. I hugged her in my sleep and then rolled over.


	8. Broken shards

When dawn broke, Bri and I slept and then awoke to the sound of Kris' voice yelling at us playfully to get up out of bed or we'd get drenched. "Do it, and I'll get you back!" I yelled threateningly hoping that I'd sounded menacing enough. Of course I didn't. She left anyway though. Bri woke up and gave me a kiss. We then went downstairs to eat breakfast. I sped up and won the mini race that we had to see who could get to breakfast first. Bri gave me a light punch in the arm. "That totally was NOT your win!" Bri said sticking her tongue out at me like she was three years old. I laughed and pecked her nose and that made her forgive me. We both ate but I had to go hunt and this made her sad. I reassured her that I would be back and that I would be safe. She was happy that I had reassured her. I left after pecking her and I went to hunt. I was back on the hour and Bri apparently was happy that I had returned safely. She smiled and her face glowed brightly. It always had this glow to it that I really enjoyed. She gazed into my eyes for a brief period of time and then decided that it was time to go out and run around with everyone against the morning sun. This time, the sun glowed a very bright orange as it rose. I was filled with the utmost energy. Radiance raced through my veins as if it was some type of electric shock. Bri let her wings out and she started flying and running when she got too tired. When she regained her energy, she would laugh and start to fly again. Rox on the other hand, would go under and on top of water. Kris would dive in after her and they'd both end up splashing each other with water. Tyler would run after Damien and then they'd tackle each other.I at one point joined in to the tackling and it turned into wrestling. It was one of the most fun times that I'd gotten to spend with my family. I tackled Bri and she laughed. Rox came out of the water along with Kris and joined the dogpile. I was the one who ended up being squished by everyone. I laughed at that and thought it was the funniest thing ever since I was supposed to be strong enough to lift a cadillac with one hand. I had a suspicion that Rox and Kris could also be a part of my kind. If they were vampires, then I might be able to find out how to completely conceal myself from the temptation of drinking Bri's blood. I hoped that I could possibly be able to only drink animal blood. The main reason that human blood tasted so good is because it had some sort of sugary sweetness to it that animal blood doesn't. I think that the scent is what really makes me go into a frenzy. Suddenly, Rox got cut and Kris' eyes turned from blue to dark navy. "Sissss, com heeeeerrrrrre." Kris said tauntingly. Rox looked at Kris and started to slowly back away. I now knew that Kris was in fact a vampire. She was going to go into a frenzy if she wasn't stopped. I sped off towards her direction and snuck up behind her. Just as she was about to go into an uncontrollable frenzy, I sped right up behind her and held her back. "Vent! You're letting my prey get away!" She said thrashing at me and scratching me. "Kris, I know Rox smells delicious, but believe me, it's not a good idea to go into a frenzy on her." I said as soothingly as possible. "How would you know what a frenzy feels like?" She asked me. "I know because I'm part of your kind too." I said to her. "How did you know that I was a vampire?" She asked me. "I could clearly tell just by how you act." I replied. " You can't possibly be a vampire." She said. "I don't see your clan symbol." I realized that I would have to show her my clan symbol. I showed her my symbol and she about flipped. "You're part of the Danekei clan." She said with surprise. "Yeah. Can I see your clan symbol?" I asked her. "Of course." She said. She pulled down her left sleeve slightly and revealed to me the tattoo of the Titeus clan. "My clan and your clan don't get along at all!" I said in utter horror. "I know, but we are." Kris said in astonishment. We stared at each other and what I didn't realize was that I was holding her hand and that Tyler was watching. Kris didn't realize it eaither. We both started looking at each other. I noticed that her eyes were a lighter blue. Tyler all of a sudden came up behind us. "So, you fancy my woman huh?" Tyler asked. "Tyler-" Kris started to say. "Kris, seriously?" Tyler responded. "Tyler, we weren't doing anything I promise." Kris said. "If you weren't doing anything, then why the hell were you both holding hands?" Tyler asked. "Oh my gosh Tyler! We weren't doing anything and I had no idea that we were holding hands." Kris replied. "You love Vent more than me!" Tyler said. "No I don't Tyler! He was helping me get out of a frenzy for heaven's sake! I was about to attack and kill Rox because she was cut." She said. "Vent was just being a good friend and helping me out!" She yelled angrily. "Yeah well I don't care anymore! you weren't good for me anyway!" Tyler retorted angrier. This set Kris off so badly that she was past her breaking point. Suddenly, she ran up to him and slapped him on the cheek so hard that you could see the hand mark. Then, she shocked him. "I'm no freaking good for you? Well fine then! I'm done with you anyway!" She yelled and then sped off towards the house crying. "Tyler, what did you do?" I asked him. "I-I..." Tyler said speechless. "You of all the people that she knows, should NEVER have said anything like that. Her eyes watered when you said that." I replied. He looked down trying to figure out a way to apologize and then be forgiven to and by Kristin. "I know she would never cheat on me like that." Tyler said guiltily. "Then why did you accuse her of doing it?" I asked. "I don't know. I just saw you two holding hands and I thought that you were trying to get her to cheat on me." Tyler replied. "Tyler, I'm dating Bri. We both had no idea that we were holding hands. I'm sorry though, for holding your woman's hand." I said. "It's alright. You both had no idea. I shouldn't've gotten angry and lashed out like that." Tyler replied. "It's fine man. I probably would've done the same thing if I had seen my lady doing that with another guy." I said smiling. Tyler smiled back and then went inside the house to try to talk to Kris. Bri came up behind me smiling . i picked her up and carried her into the house. Later that day, we all were hungry again. "I want chocolate this time." Rox said. "Chocolate?" Damien asked. "Yeah." Rox replied. "Okay, I guess we're having s'mores?" Damien asked. "I guess so but why smores?" Kris asked. "Rox said chocolate, so why not?" Tyler said. Kris and Tyler had made up and were now sitting on the couch cuddling with each other. That made me smile. I felt happy that they had made up and was proud to be a part of the "Familia" as we called it.


	9. Dependent innocence

One late night, while we were all sleeping, I heard a noise. I got up to see what it was and I saw that it was a person. I sped up, tackled the person, and recieved a small but angry, "Hey!" I looked and I realized that it was only Kris. "Seriously Vent? What the heck is wrong with you?" Kris asked irritated. "I'm sorry Kris, I thought you were a burglar." I replied. "It's okay. I probably looked like a burglar. I didn't mean to wake you." Kris replied gently. "It's fine Kris. I should be the one apologizing." I said. "It's fine Vent. Good night." Kris said. "Same to you." I replied and then went to sleep. I was feeling very stupid for tackling Kris and I hoped that Tyler hadn't seen that or there would be bigger problems. I really didn't want to cause problems with Tyler, especially after what'd happened earlier that day. I told myself not to worry. I then fell asleep. When I woke up, I of course was the first person up. I needed to hunt and I left Bri a note saying this: To my dearest love Bri, I just went to hunt and promise to be back before you wake. I love you, Vent. I hoped that she would read it and know where I was so that she wouldn't think that I was kidnapped. I quickly sped off to hunt and managed to tackle a gigantic grizzly bear. That was actually a good breakfast. Feeling satisfied, I went back to the house. I saw Bri peacefully sleeping and that made me smile.I always felt better when she looked peaceful and hoped that she would stay that way for just a tad bit longer. I looked and noticed that she had a beautiful birthmark on her left hand. It was shaped like a cross and it was absolutely beautiful.I swiftly got into bed and didn't wake her. She rolled over next to me and put her hand on mine. I grabbed it and kissed it and that made her smile in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and her lips briefly found mine. "Good morning my dearest love. How are you this morning?" Bri asked. I smiledf and said, "Just fine and dandy thank you." She smiled her half smile that I absolutely adored and I smiled a really handsome one back at her. We both got up but were beat to breakfast by Day and Rox. They were literally cooking breakfast already. "Morning guys!" Rox called cheerfully to us. Bri went up and started yapping with Rox. They mainly just talked about Justin Bieber or some other teen popstar that us guys could care less about. "What do you think about Justin Bieber?" Bri asked me. "Uh.. He' .. great I guess." I said trying to sound interested. That made all three ladies giggle and they all seemed to be on top of the world. "The thing is, we got tickets to his concert and we're taking you with us!" Kris said. "WHAT?!" All three of us guys yelled, not liking the thought of our ladies taking, no, DRAGGING us to a Justin Bieber concert. The ladies started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" I said. "Nothing. It's just funny cause we never got tickets to a Justin Bieber concert. It was a trick just to see your reaction!" Kris said. "Ohhhhh. We will get you girls!" I said. "Oh no!" Rox yelled and then darted outside with the other girls. They hid and it had turned into a game of hide and seek. I decided to look where Bri was most likely to be at. I looked but she came up behind me and scared me. Once I turned around with a smirking face, she tried to stop smiling. "Really?" I said in the most serious tone. "Y-Y-Yeah." Bri said truly intimidated. "You know what this calls for right?" I asked. "N-No." Bri said with her voice trembling. "A hug!" I said smiling. She smiled back realizing that I wasn't mad at her, and gave me a hug. The others were still not found so we decided to go into the house and watch TV. We watched Bri's favortie TV show which was Lambardigas. Don't ask me why. That show was a total chick's show. Even Rox and Kris liked it and our ladies made us watch it. They would cuddle up to us and then we would watch them have a crying fest. I guess that that was what we got for choosing to date our girlfriends. I of course wouldn't choose to date any other girl. Mine was pretty, sweet, and good enough for me. She brought quirks with her too, which made her even more special. My mind drew back to when Bri and I were talking about saving each other for marriage. I still couldn't get over that. It made me have some sort of bubbly feeling about that. It was kind of like I was being told a secret that only I was trustworthy enough to keep. I suddenly felt her head rest on my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance. I looked and saw that she was asleep on me. I rubbed her hair and then kissed the top of her head lightly. This made her smile in her sleep which I was proud of. I tenderly stroked her wings and this also made her smile. Finally, the others came back. They looked exasperated and they wondered why I had gone in. I told them that it was because I was awesome that way. They all laughed and Kris made lunch. I went and hunted for my lunch and then came back. Bri was still asleep and I was wondering if she was sick but then remembered that she could be well from any sickness in minutes. Once I had that in my mind, I felt better. I woke her when lunch was ready and she ate quite quickly. I knew that she had an appetite, but didn't know that she had this much of one. Once we finished eating, we all sat down and played a game of BS. This was one game that I almost always won thanks to my ability to keep a straight face if asked a question. It got down to Kris and me. I had actually laid down two threes, but said that I had laid down two fives. Kris didn't know whether to call BS on that one or not and I anxiously waited for her verdict. She said looking me square in the face to see if I was lying or not, "B.S." I looked down. "Check it." I said, challenging her. She checked the cards and just threw them in my face. "Nice try Vent, nice try!" She said. "Damn it!" I said laughing. She rolled her eyes and laughed too. We played until it got dark, and then went to bed.


	10. Protective reminiscence

The sun came up particularly bright that morning and it seemed like it was greeting us with a smile. We went downstairs and made breakfast this time. When we were done, we heard the others come down and get breakfast. This time, we had a food fight. It all started when Rox threw a cherry at her sister Kris for making fun of her and Day dating. Kris had just said "Bite me." sarcastically. This made Rox throw the cherry and Kris shove whipped cream in her face. Then Bri joined in and we saw the girls laughing because they looked more like an ice cream sundae made by a two-year-old than the girls that we loved and were going to marry. Bri just looked me in the eyes and started laughing. I ended up joining in and so did the guys. We wrestled and just had the greatest time. Finally after we'd finished eating and getting cleaned up, we went outside. Bri flew against the sun and I ran. My tattoo looked more like a blur than an actual tattoo when I ran. I caught Bri and she smiled and looked me in the eyes, holding my gaze.I smiled and put her down, giving her a peck and then sped off. Then Bri and I saw Kris and Tyler. They were looking intensley at each as Tyler was about to kiss Kris, Rox went up and said, "Tyker and Kristin sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" "Roxalena!" Kris yelled. Then Rox sped off to avoid the death glare that Kris was giving her. Kris didn't stop. She was also running so fas that she ended up tackling Rox. Well actually getting her in a headlock. "Now what was that you said?" Kris asked. "Nothing." Rox said, smiling. Then Rox grabbed Kris' wrist and made her let go. "Ow!" Kris yelled, now angry. She grabbed Rox by her arm and then punched it. Now Rox was also angry. "Seriously? Can't you take one joke?" Rox questioned angrily. "That's not funny Rox!" Kris said. "Well maybe if you'd learn how to spend some time with me, I'd stop teasing you!" Rox yelled back. "I spend freaking time with you every day! You always have to go and act like no one cares about you so that you get more attention!" Kris said with tears in her eyes. "i hate you so much!" Rox said. "Well here's a news flash for you! I hate you more!" Kris said. Then they both went at each other's throats. Tyler and Damien had to pull the girls off. No matter how hard they tried, the girls wouldn't let go. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Damien bellowed. The girls stopped and let go of each other. "Now look at how badly you both have injured each other! You should both be ashamed of yourselves!" Tyler said. Kris' blue eyes filled with tears and she ran off. Rox's green eyes also filled with tears and she went into the water. "Did you really have to bellow like that brother?" Tyler asked? "It was the only way to get them to stop fighting." Damien said. "I know it was, but you really scared them." Tyler said. "I know and I should've tried your method." Damien said. "I'm going after Kris." Tyler said. "And I'm going after Rox." Damien said. Afterwards, they went and looked for them and came back with them. Kris and Rox wouldn't speak to each other. They all went inside and then it became dusk about thirty minutes later. Bri and I went inside and I saw that both girls had made up. Then everyone but Tyler, Kris, and I went to bed. I went into the kitchen for a glass of water and smelled the sweetest scent of sweetpea and rose. I'd realized that Tyler had lit some candles. I smelled the scent and it smelled like Bri's blood. That was why I suddenly thirsty. I was on my way to the living room but stopped in the kitchen doorway. I stopped because Kris and Tyler were on the couch and Tyler was looking Kris in the eyes. They both were smiling."That's my favorite scent." Kris said, blushing. "I know." Tyler said. Kris looked down but Tyler pulled her face to his and closed his eyes. Kris closed her eyes too. They both had their faces so close to each other's that they were touching foreheads. Tyler was about to kiss her, but stopped for a brief minute. He whispered "You're the most beautiful girl I've evr seen." Then he kissed her gently on the lips. She felt it and she kissed back. I could tell that she was much better. That reminded me of how I felt when I kissed Bri. We both were happy, just like Tyler and Kris. She put her hand on his neck and her tattoo was showing because her tank top strap had slipped. Kris was blushing more evidently now and her eyes were still closed. She opened her eyes and so did Tyler. "I guess that we just had our first kiss." Kris said. Tyler smiled in agreement. They kissed one more time then went to bed holding hands. I followed blowing out the candles. When I reached my room, I simply slopped on the bed. I woke up later, hungry. I again left Bri a note and then went and hunted. I returned to find her still asleep and happy. I left and went to watch TV and make breakfast. Bri woke a little bit later and then ate. The others soon followed. After we'd eaten, we went outside. It started raining and we all got soaked. It made Bri laugh and I laughed too. It then started to pour. I mean it was literally a downpour. Kris and Rox didn't mind at all. They dived into the water and then they resurfaced as _mermaids!_ They both were beautiful mermaids. Kris' and Rox's eyes had that sort of translucent color look to them that looked similar to a shark's that was very beautiful. They both dove under and then resurfaced again with only their eyes showing this time. That sort of freaked Tyler and Damien out at first but then they got used to it after a few minutes. It made us all smile. They then performed a syncronized swimming show for us which was cool. Rox went under and then resurfaced doing a backflip as Kris mimicked her movements. They finished with a turn in the air. Then they came out of the water and we all went inside. Bri and I played checkers this time and Bri won thanks to Kris whispering moves in her ear. "Hey! That's cheating!" I said. "Bite me!" Bri said pleased that she had gotten that remark from Kris. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes. I demanded a rematch and won. "Ha!" I declared happily. She ended up wrestling with me and then stopped due to the fact that Lambardigas had come on thanks to Kris turning the TV on and finding it. Here us men went again preparing for yet another cry fest!


	11. Youthful heartache

Oh my gosh! The crying fest was STILL not over! Apparently the guy, Jeremeigh, died and his wife, Emilyssa, was crying all over his dead body. So us guys had to sit there with our ladies, hugging them and rubbing their backs while they cried about a stupid soap opera that we could care less about. None of us guys knew why they still watched it if they were just going to cry all over again. Finally, the ladies got themselves together. They then hugged each other and went to bed. The guys and I just looked at each other and shook our heads wondering why our ladies were so weird. We followed suit and went to bed. The next morning, I went and got a very special present for Bri and was wondering when I should use it. I thought of using it in a few weeks on her birthday and hoped that she would like it a lot. I imagined that she would and thought nothing of it. I then proceeded into the kitchen to make breakfast. I thought about making waffles and I did just that. Everyone else woke up later and then ate. I suggested that we all go into town and the girls stayed behind. Us guys went into town and when we got home, our ladies were gone! They were no where to be found. We frantically searched the house for them and found them no where. Out of all of us, Tyler was the one that was freaking out the most. "Okay, Tyler. You need to take a deep breath and calm down." I said trying to hide my own panic. "Oh if someone messes with my lady, I'm going to be absolutely pissed and someone's going to die!" Damien said, saying the exact words that I was thinking. Suddenly, a piece of paper caught my eye. It read: So you've realized that your true loves are gone. Find them before sunset and they should be you don't, you'll be very sorry that you didn't. SIgned, anonymous." I suddenly realized that he had our ladies and if we didn't get to them quickly, something very bad was going to happen. I started freaking out and i had no idea where to start looking at. I thought about looking at the town square, but that wouldn't be where you'd take three ladies that were dating three very fierce guys. The guys and I were brainstorming places where the girls would be at and we came up with the castle. We knew that the castle was the only place that they could be at and we really didn't want to go there. We had to though. I thought of the fastest way to get there and that was by running. Both guys and I didn't like that idea. It was the only way, we realized, that we could get our ladies back here alive. We had no time and we had to get them here alive and safely. I prayed that whoever had gotten our loves,was being the least bit mean or I was going to kill someone. Particularly the person who had done this. Day was as pissed off as Tyler and me and he kept punching the couch in frustration. "Calm down Day. I'm just as pissed off as you, but punching the couch isn't going to help us out." Tyler said. We all decided that we would do some sneak attacks on the guards. That would ensure that we could get in the castle and get our ladies out unnoticed. I highly doubted that our plan would work, but it was worth a try. I hoped that we would be able to get our ladies out alive and kept pacing in worry. I was getting way too nervous for my liking, but I couldn't help it. I missed Bri and I wanted her back in my care okay and safe. The moment that I would get Bri back was the moment that I would never ever let her out of my sight again. I think that Tyler and Damien were thinking the same thing. We just had to figure out how to get them out unnoticed. I thought of maybe sneaking to the back and having them climb down, but then realized that they weren't Rapunzel. They didn't have long wavy locks. Okay maybe they did. That was besides the point. They didn't have long enough hair for them to get down without someone getting hurt. We also thought of standing on each other's shoulders as we had seen in many cartoons and TV shows, but that wouldn't work either and could result in serious injury. We decided to try the sneak attacks that Damien had planned out and hoped that they would work. I was really nervous and worried. We all were. We just really badly wanted our ladies back and we certainly were not leaving the castle without them. Tyler was ready for action as were Damien and I. We all looked at each other and then decided to take some food and drinks. I was debating in my mind whether to take the first aid kit in case the ladies were hurt or not. I decided to take it just to be on the safe side. I heard Bri's cry for help in my mind and it made me want to save her even more. I promised Bri in my mind that I would get her out of there alive and that seemed to make her feel better. "I love you." I communicated telepathically. She replied with an, "I love you too my dearest love." This made me feel slightly better and I was anxious to go. I needed to see Bri again or otherwise, my heart would rip in half, bleed, and never heal again. This is how much I loved her. I would even be willing to sacrifice my life to save her. I couldn't live without her. She meant a whole lot to me and I wasn't about to let that change. I finally walked up to Damien and Tyler and calmly but with reassurance told them, "Let's roll."


	12. Anger dishearted

Our nerves were the highest that they had ever been as we were on the race against time to save our loves. It seemed like our feet couldn't carry us fast enough as we ran. I felt tears come to my eyes as I desperately was going as fast as I could to save my one and only. She meant so much to me and I couldn't bear to see her die. I could sense that Tyler and Damien were feeling the same way that I was. We all wanted our loves back and would stop at nothing to get them back alive and safe. I know I've probably said this a lot more than I should be, but I was so worried. I wanted, no, needed Bri and the other girls safe. If I lost Bri, I'd be dead. The heat of the afternoon sun got to me. I pushed through it feeling desperate to get to Bri. She couldn't leave me. She just couldn't. How much did Bri really love me? Did she love me enough to let me die for her and live on? "Bri? It's Vent. Can you hear me baby? I love you." I said in one of my very desperate attempts to talk to her telepathically. I needed to hear her voice, to reassure me that she was safe. If I could hear that she was safe, it would give me the willpower to move on. " Baby, come on. Talk to me please." I tried again. "V-Vent?" Bri's voice suddenly said. "I'm here baby. I love you so much. I'm coming to get you. I promise." I said. "Sweetheart, I'm dying." She said. "W-What?" I said telepathically. "Sweetheart, he stabbed me. He got me good." She said. I was horrified at this news. This wasn't happening. "H-How did he st-stab you b-baby?" I asked, trying to conceal the anger and sadness that was now what I was. "H-He snuck in and stabbed me in my heart. M-My powers aren't working quickly enough." She said. I tried to desperately conceal the tears that were now streaming down my face. "Honey I only have one hour left and then I'm gone." She said. I was mortified at the realization that what Bri, the love of my life, had said was true. I was literally broken in two. That had broken me so much that I was ready to jump off a cliff and die right that second. I instead, bolted as fast as I could. My fet felt as though they were made of led. _Come on feet please, the love of my life's in grave danger! _I pleaded with my feet. They seemed to have magically heard my plead and picked up their pace. We still had a long way to go before we got there but we had made progress. Tyler was now breaking down. I overheard this portion of the conversation. "Kris, stay with me please. I really don't want to loose you. I need you." He was pleading with Kris to stay alive. Damien was pleading with Rox. I missed Bri and knew that there was a very slim chance that she would survive. I prayed that she would survive. I needed to at least see her body before I buried her. I highly doubted that she would be alive when we got there, but she was worth a million to me. My love for her was undying and I was going to get the guy who had dared to hurt my girlfriend. If he so much as laid another finger on her, he was dead. I had promised to take care of her and I had failed. She was close to death and was getting even closer by the second. I suddenly heard her heartbeat. I don't know how that had happened, but it was only un-nice thing about it, was that it was a faltering heartbeat. I hated that sound and kept pushing forward. I was going to get to Bri no matter what. If it killed me, I would get to her. The words that motivated me, were the ones that she had said about only having one hour left. We finally reached the castle. We all looked at each other with determination. I was so upset that I didn't care if the owner killed me. _Let him do it, at least Bri'll be okay. _My mind said. I agreed and I was going to bolt directly for the kill but Damien stopped me. "We have to be strategic about this Vent or we could be killed." he said. He had a point so I reluctantly stopped. We looked all over the place for an entrance that would guarantee us a way in without being seen. We finally found a way and to our relief and horror, the girls were in there. Luckily, the window was open. "Kris!" Tyler desperately called. "Roxy!" Damien called. "Bri!" I called. The girls turned around. They looked awful. The blood ran down Bri's face from a fresh cut that had just been made in it and the stab wound leaked blood like a sieve and she had a broken arm. Kris had a huge slice on her right arm and a cut on her face. Those both were bleeding profusely and she also had a broken right wrist. Rox was almost as bad as Bri. She had three cuts on her face that were all leaking blood, a cut on her right arm, and it looked as though her foot was broken. We realized that we would have to get the girls and take them home before the King who I'd suspected was behind this, was able to permanently get rid of them. I first signaled to Day and Tyler to open the window. Once the window was open, I swiftly jumped in as if I was a 007 agent. I then motioned for Day and Tyler to follow. They came in and then all of us went to our loves. "Bri, please talk to me. I pleaded. "I love y-you." She stammered. I held her to me and gave her a kiss. She then looked at me. She had barely any time left. Rox and Kris had the same amount of time. "Well.. Well.. Well.." We heard a voice say. We turned around and the king was standing there. My stomached cringed in fear. I decided that I wouldn't chicken out and would stand up to him. "Why did you do that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. He gave me the evilest grin and replied, " I wanted them to each give me an heir." "There's no way that ANY of them are giving you a baby!" Damien replied. "Watch me." He said and made a small cut on Bri's neck. This set me and pissed me off so bad, that I lunged for his throat. I fought with him like this for a little bit and then Damien took over. He transformed into a werewolf and Tyler did too because they were so mad. They then took him off of me and wrestled to the point where he looked worse than the girls did. He then ot up like it was nothing and then went for Kris. Tyler yelled, "I DON'T THINK SO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" This seemed to scare him off, but then he went for Rox. "YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU'RE DEAD!" Damien yelled defensively. He then went for Bri. "I WILL SO KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!" I yelled. This didn;t seem to work. He stabbed Bri again and then laughed. He then left. "Bri, baby. Please don't die. Please don't, I need you." I pleaded. Just as I said that, her last words were, "I love you.' and then she breathed her last breath.


	13. Redemption awaited

The pillow was wet with tears as I awoke in the middle of the night. I seemed to be breathing heavily. "Vent baby." Bri said, looking at me. When she said that, I pulled her to me and kissed her. The kiss was a very romantic kiss. "Vent honey, are you okay?" She asked, looking at me. "You were having a bad dream and it worried me." She said after we'd kissed. "Baby, did you just mention that I was dreaming?" I asked happily. "Yeah. You were screaming my name in your sleep. I was so worried about you that I had to wake you up." She told me, rubbing my hair soothingly. "Baby, it was the worst dream ever." I said. "I know it was darling." she said. I felt relieved that she was there to stay and not to leave me. I breathed calmly and then gently went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I had to hun yet again and this time along with my note,I kissed her forehead and then left. I hunted in the break of dawn. When I came back, the sky was a very gloomy and depressing grey. It looked as though the biggest storm yet was about to hit. We heard lightning and thunder and then suddenly,the power went out. The girls were screaming. "Calm it!" Tyler yelled. The girls calmed down. Rox, Kris and I had to use our vampire senses to be able to find candles. When we finally did find candles, we lit them and then realized that all we could really do right now was sleep, talk, or eat. We all went with the sleep option since we were all still very tired. We set up beds in the living room and we all slept next to each other. Bri was so cold and I put a blanket on her. She stopped shivering briefly afterwards. When we woke up, it was still dark which meant that the power hadn't come back on yet. We looked all over the house for something to do and decided to play chess. I was up against Rox first and then Kris. I won once but Kris seemed to be the master of chess and was better every round that we rematched at. I wanted so desperately to win at least one game against her and I wasn't doing a very good job at it. The power still wasn't on and we all were bored. Everyone went to their rooms except Rox and Damien. They went outside and I realized that I needed to hunt. i went outside too and saw that Day and Rox were on a secret part of the territory that I always hunted on. I of course had been there, but no one else had. It started to snow. "Rox, I love you so much." He said as he pulled her to him, with their faces looking at each other. "Close your eyes beautiful." Damien said. Rox closed her eyes. Then Damien closed his eyes, leaned Rocx back slightly, and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss got slightly more intense and then they both stopped. Suddenly, something startled Damien so much that he transformed right in front of Rox! Rox stood there motionless and she was as white as a sheet. Damien transformed back after a brief minute and he told Rox, " Okay, Rox, I know that was scary. I'm a werewolf in case you didn't know and you can't tell anyone else." He said. Rox simply just nodded her head and stood there for a minute. Damien pecked her and she seemed to come out of her statue like state. She stared at him in awe. Then Kris and Tyler came out. Tyler heard something that really startled him. He ended up turning into a werewolf too. This made Kris and Rox have the same reaction. Once they'd transformed back, the girls were paralyzed and speechless but temporarily. Once they'd been kissed, the girls started to speak again. "Wh-Wh-What are y-y-you g-g-g-guys?" Kris and Rox asked at the same time. "We're part of the species known as the werewolf." Tyler said. "R-Really?" Rox asked. "Yeah. You guys were not supposed to know about this and if you were to tell anyone what you've both just witnessed, you both will have to be executed. Our species law says that no human must know about the werewolf species. If they do, they must be killed." Damien said. The girls looked like they were about to cry. "We're sorry!" Kris cried like a child who had just gone into time-out. Rox and Kris recovered and they slowly stopped crying. The guys told them that it was okay and that they didn't know and then they were hugging them and making them feel better. When they'd finally gotten better, they were up for a snowball fight since there was so much out there. This had been one of the best days ever. Kris threw snowballs at everyone but we got her back. By the time we'd gotten back inside, Kris was drenched. She wasn't happy about it and went to go warm up. It was pretty toasty in the house and Kris quickly warmed up. This made her feel better and soon it was dark. We all went to bed and relived the perfect memory that that specific day had left us with. As we slept, we dreamt. As we dreamt, we felt happier. The reason for this was because we were able to think about the good stuff and that stuff sometimes came into our dreams. I dreamt that Bri was drinking hot cocoa with me during the winter. This cocoa made me stronger and healthier with every sip. I liked it and kept requesting more. Bri kept giving me more and I turned into a buff vampire which Bri took an attraction to. This made me smile in my sleep and I wondered as I was dreaming, what Bri was dreaming about. She might very well be dreaming about the time she said yes to me asking her out. If she was, I'd be questioning how I knew that. I probably was wrong about my guess but I could care absolutely less about it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was hoping she was having a good dream, I just didn't care if I was guessing right or wrong. I was too tired to think and I just wanted to sleep and hopefully get the power back on. It would seriously suck if the power stayed off for a really long time. Bri would start going crazy because she hated the dark after a few hours. I rolled over and put my arm around Bri and pulled her close to me lovingly.


	14. Upset mercy

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that I had to test Bri. This was going to be a tolerance test to see how long one could be without the other in this relationship. I felt that we needed it and it would help Bri grow stronger. When she woke up, I said this to her. "Baby, would you come outside with me?" "Of course." She replied. We walked outside and I gently took her face in my hands. "Baby, I feel that our relationship isn't the best one to have." I said. "Okay..." Bri said. "Wait, are y-you b-breaking up w-with m-me?" She asked, her eyes filling up with tears. "Yes Bri, I'm breaking up with you." I said. "Why?" She asked me, her eyes now flowing with tears. "Bri, you'll find someone better." I said. "There is nobody that would be better than you for me." She said. "Bri, I have to go now. I promise that you'll forget me once you find someone else." I said guiltily, realizing that I had now broken her heart. With that, I kissed her lips gently and left. I sped off into the woods and I then hunted. My heart was so soggy and I hated it. I could not stop thinking of her. I then sat on the ground, and wept for a while.


	15. Blood Desire

** MONTH 1**

When he left me, I looked around. I tried so hard to visualize him there and it didn't work. As I tried to think of what I did to make him break up with me, I broke. I cried so loudly that Kris came out there. "Oh my gosh Bri! What happened?" Kris asked worriedly. "He's g-gone." I cried as I fell into her arms. "Wait, he broke up with you or was he kidnapped?" Kris asked me. "H- he broke up with me." I sobbed. "Oh Bri, I'm so sorry." She said. I just cried and she had to help me into the house. The only thing that I could think of was him and I desperately tried to stop. It literally slashed my heart in two and I ran to my room and buried my face into my pillow. Kris had to come get me to eat lunch. I barely ate anything. "Why aren't you eating Bri?" Rox asked me. "H-He..." I tried to say but ended up sobbing. "Oh no. Did he break up with her?" I heard Rox ask. "He did." Kris said. Rox came over to my chair and picked me up. She then carried me to her room and proceeded to give me a tissue from her favorite tissue box and gave me a hug and then rubbed my back. Kris came up to Rox's room and tried her best to help me stop crying. It took me about an hour to stop and still then, I had tears in my eyes. I knew that I had love and support, but I needed his love too. I loved him so much and didn't know why he'd broken up with me. Questions filled my brain and it was all too much. Kris sensed that I wasn't handling it too well. "Do you want me to have Tyler erase your memory?" She asked me gently. I shook my head and cried. "Aww Bri, it's okay." Rox said. I just kept thinking of him and I finally fell asleep in Rox's and Kris' arms. They laid me down gently. As I slept, I screamed into Rox's pillow. I hugged it and thrashed at it. Suddenly, as I was thrashing, I felt a hand. I realized that it was Kris' and I calmed down. "Bri, you're not taking this well are you?" Kris asked gently. "No." I said depressingly. "Bri, crying is okay. It's the only way that you're going to get through the pain." Kris replied, rubbing my back. "I-I know but he's g-gone!" I sobbed. Kris handed me a tissue and tried to help me feel better. I sobbed so hard that my chest hurt. It killed me that he was gone and I had to try to understand that he might not ever come back. Didn't he realize that I loved him with all of my being? Didn't he realize that I was dead on the inside because he was absent? I took a deep breath and attempted to go back to sleep. When I did fall asleep, I dreamt of the first time that I had met him. I locked eyes with him and he looked right back at me smiling. The vision made me upset all over again and Kris was right there comforting me in my sleep. I relaxed and hugged the pillow. I cried into it a little bit but then resumed sleeping. I was going to try to heal as best as I could. The thing about being broken up with someone who you've loved so much is that it hurts so badly that you feel so empty and broken inside. It takes months to heal from it and the process feels so slow that you wish that you could just speed time up. The worst part is the heartache that you feel. The heart feels like it's been ripped to a thousand tiny pieces that can't be put back together unless the one you loved that broke up with you comes back. I only hoped that maybe, the pieces would heal without him being there. When I woke up the next morning, the pieces had actually ripped worse. I was used to seeing his face looking at me and his gentle lips greeting mine as we both woke up. I could hear his voice happily saying my name and him holding me. It was all too much. I broke down again and tried to go downstairs to eat. I couldn't eat anything. The reason was because, what we were all eating for breakfast, was the same thing that he'd made me the day before we broke up. I ate it sadly and then proceeded to go outside where it was cloudy. That was the perfect weather to suit my mood. I sat at the place where we'd had our first kiss and depressingly looked back at it. I could feel the gentle pressure of his lips on mine as if it were only yesterday that it had happened. I felt a tear come down my face as I painstakingly looked at the place where we had been standing only yesterday. I could remember the rip and then the bleeding of my heart as he had kissed me for the last time before running off,never to be seen again. I didn't know how long I would last without him and it killed me every second that he wasn't next to me smiling and kissing me or hugging me. As I looked back at the memories that had left an impression on me, I stood up and walked into the house. When I got into my room, I fell on the bed and cried again. I tried so hard to stop but I couldn't keep anymore of this pain in me. I had let some of it out when I had cried yesterday but not all of it. I tried to telepathically communicate with him, but he didn't respond. I needed so badly to hear his voice. When he didn't respond after the third time that I tried, I gave up. It was no use to me so why did I bother even trying? I then saw something that made me break all of my control. I saw a picture of him and I at our prom. He was holding my waist and smiling as was I. It brought all of the pain back and I again broke. Was I ever going to get over this, my first love? I knew the answer and wanted it to be different. I clutched my heart and fell asleep. Kris later woke me for dinner and I only ate three bites. Rox tried to get me to eat more but I didn't. The empty part of me couldn't even be filled with food. After eating, I went and took a shower. As I stood there, I tried to let the water wash all of the pain, tears, and emptiness away. I couldn't get rid of them no matter what I tried. I finally got out of the shower and went to my room. I cried into my pillow and fell asleep. I stayed asleep for the rest of the night and I thought that I heard his voice several times in my sleep. When I woke up in the middle of the night hoping that it was indeed his voice calling my name, I realized that it wasn't him at all. I even at one point thought that he was laying right next to me. Again, it was just me. It hurt me so much that I just fell back asleep and stayed that way.


	16. Heartful necessity

** MONTH 2**

It had been two months since he had left me. My heart had shattered into a million pieces. It was every night now that the visions of him had haunted my memory. I sobbed every night because I missed _him_. I wanted him back. By this time, the only times that I was even visible were when I was going to the bathroom to use it or shower and when I was going to nibble. It broke me so much that I was now thinking very depressing thoughts. Kris tried her hardest to make me feel better but it didn't work at all. I sobbed and it hurt me so bad to do so but I couldn't get over _him_. I read every relationship/dating book to see what I had done wrong but it didn't help at all. I ruled out every possibility but _nothing_. It had been two months and nothing worked to help me get my mind off of _him_. I missed him so much. I even tried to think of the bad things that had happened but it didn't work. He was my other half and without him I was split. Tyler even tried to help me feel better. It felt like all that was happening was that I was feeling worse. I missed him. I hoped that maybe he'd come back and be with me again but that was highly unlikely. He was gone and there was no way that he'd want me again. I was too stupid and too clingy. I sobbed and couldn't control it too well. I wish that I could see what I did wrong. Did I fight too much? My brain pondered. Did I act too loving? No, I ruled out. I loved him a lot. What _did_ I do? I asked myself for the millionth time. Nothing came to mind. Maybe I just wasn't right for him. But why had he asked me out then? Was it just for bragging? Was it just because he'd wanted to make me feel better? Or was it just for the sake of having me? I really didn't know. Even if I got another boyfriend which I doubted that I would, it wouldn't be the same. _He_ was my first love and nobody else that I might date would ever change that. I hoped that I could rule out what I did so that if he somehow came back, I could avoid doing that same thing again. My only reliever when I came downstairs in one of my rare occasions, was the piano. The songs that I played were sad and depressing compared to the other ones that I had played. I felt better but not _whole_ as I so desired. He was the only one that would piece me together again. I breathed and then decided that I would get through this. I w_ould_ recover.I decided to go outside for the first time in months. I would get outside and forget about him. It would help me out. I realized that the only way to heal would be to go outside and jog or walk around in an attempt to forget our relationship. I _am_ strong. I _know _I can get better. Just thinking that, helped me to feel better. I was able to finally break the chains that had held me back.


	17. Youthful shatter

Kris

I felt bad after Bri and Vent broke up, I really hated to see Bri suffer due to vent breaking her heart into smithereens. How could I help her get over Vent? I tried everything that would normally help others get over their break ups but nothing was helping me to help poor Bri. Next time I see Vent, I swear he will regret breaking Bri's heart into pieces after her heart was whole before. I'd be more than happy to just punch his lights out. He's lucky I don't do it. He really is. ANYONE who hurts one of my best friend's feelings is dead meat. Okay, I really need to calm down before I hurt myself or someone else. Maybe treating her to a movie could help. It most likely would but is she in the mood for it? I really don't know. I went to my sister Roxalena (A.K.A Rox), to see what I should do. I knocked on her door and she sweetly answered, "Come in." I went in and sat on her bed. "Hey sis, what's up?" Rox asked me. "Well, I've noticed lately that Bri's been really depressed and I was wondering what I should do." I replied. "Well, when Damien broke up with me once, a very long time ago, my best friend Marissa took me out to McDonald's." She replied. "I was thinking along the lines of that, but didn't know so that's why I came to you for help since you have been through a breakup before." I said. She smiled at me and told me that she was very glad to help. I then left and went to Bri's room hoping that this would work and get the depression to dial down a few notches and make her smile maybe once since this whole thing had happened. I knocked on her door. "Bri, it's me." I said. "Come i-in" She said starting to cry. I let myself into her room and hugged her. She cried in my arms and then she regained control of herself. "Hey Bri, so I know you've been depressed since this whole thing has happened. What if we went to McDonald's and then went to a movie?" I asked. " Sure. W-What time are we leaving at?" She asked me. I was in such a shock that she had said yes but answered with a simple, "5:30 which is in 15 minutes." I replied smiling. She replied with an okay and then went to go shower and get ready. I could hear her crying from the shower and desperately wished that I was able to just make the pain go away. " She's taking this so hard isn't she?" Rox asked me. "Yeah she is." I said. I prayed that this would help her and that it might get her mind off of him. We didn't dare say his name around her or it'd make her even more upset and we were trying to minimize the amount of pain that Bri was already dealing with. She finally came downstairs looking the best. I smiled and we left. As I was driving, I asked " How are you feeling?" "I guess I'm okay." She replied tearing up again. "Aww Bri don't cry." I said. "I c-can't h-help i-it. I miss him!" She cried out with pain. "Bri, it makes me sad that you're so upset." I said trying to calm her down. She calmed down and then I arrived and parked. "I..." She started. "You're what Bri?" I asked hoping to get her to talk. "I want to say that I-I'm sorry for being so depressed and upset." She said. "Bri, the phase that you're in right now is one of the most natural ones of being in a breakup." I said rubbing her back as she had fallen into my arms and was also falling apart. "I-I know. but I can't help if he l-left me!" She replied. "I know and I'll beat the crap out of him the next time I see him." I said angrily. "No! No you can't!" She begged me. "Why shouldn't I?" I asked her. "I still love him." She whispered. That made me start tearing up. I knew that he'd broken her heart, but she still loved him anyway. "Bri, why do you still love him?" I asked her. "He was my one and only and no one will be able to change that." She said. I smiled and then I took her into the McDonald's. She felt better afterwards and then we went to see the movie. I think she's getting better. Her color's returned some and she's not as tired looking. She still has the dark circles under her eyes though and her wings are a grey when they should be pure white. Poor girl. I hope that soon she can start feeling whole again and that she'll smile. I feel really bad for her and secretly still want to punch Vent's lights out for what he did to her. But she begged me to so I can't. I just hate seeing her like this because it's causing her so much pain. Maybe we could find someone that looks a lot like Vent and acts like him for her to date. No, it's better for her to try to get through a breakup than try to replace Vent because it wouldn't help at all. She needs him and he's not there which is most likely hurting her so badly. I hope she gets better sooner so that she can start healing. I thought this as we walked into the front door.


	18. Fearless love

Bri

I think that I'm getting better slowly but surely. I'm starting to sleep better and I'm even eating more. Everyone's noticing and is even pointing the improvements out to me. I still miss him though. He might've already moved on. I went outside to sit and feel the cool fresh air and it felt peaceful and good. I was sitting there quietly when suddenly, I heard telepathically, _Bri._ Was it just me or did I just hear _his_ voice say my name telepathically? _Yes?_ I said urgently, wondering if I should say the name that I hadn't said in months. _it's me, Vent. _He said. That made me cry. All the emotion that I'd been building up and concealing was let out. _H-hi V-V-. _I said, struggling to say _his_ name. _Vent_, I finally managed to say telepathically. _Baby, I want you to know that I love you._ He said to me telepathically. Now, I must've been hearing things because he hadn't told me he loved me for four months. _I-I-I l-love-y-you t-too Vent. _I said back telepathically. I just realized that the only way that I could even communicate telepathically with anyone was if they were very near to me. Suddenly, I turned around and saw him standing right by our favorite tree. I swiftly got up and ran into his open arms crying. "I've missed you so much!" I sobbed. "I know Bri. I know." Vent said to me, holding me close. "You don't know how much _I've_ missed you." He said, pulling my face close to his. _"I love you so much Bri." _He whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. How good it felt to feel his lips against mine again. I finally felt better. Not the deny your emotions kind of better, but the you're healed again type of better. He had no idea how much I missed him and I wasn't _ever_ going to let him get away from me again. I heard in his mind because he was telling me telepathically why he'd broken up with me say that he'd done it because he wanted to see the tolerance that I had before I was done and completely broken. It had happened the first day that Vent had left me and I hoped and prayed that this time he was here to stay permanently and never ever leave me again. If he did, which I hope would never happen, I'd be done. I kissed him for a while and then we went to our special place that only we'd found. " Bri, your tolerance for four months was amazing. I hated having to do what I did b-" But before he finished, I silenced him with a kiss. After we'd broken after another 10 seconds of the kiss, he smiled at me. "Bri, I have something to ask you." He said. "Okay go ahead." I said smiling. He got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. He opened it and inside it was the prettiest mpure white diamond ring that I'd ever seen. My eyes watered with happy tears. "Bri, my dearest love, my life, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I swore the first time that I saw you that I'd fallen in love with an angel. It happened to be true. Would you, Brianelle Rosalie Emily Sarajevo, do me the most beautiful and wonderful honour of marrying me?" He asked me. I looked at him with teary eyes and said, "Yes Vent." He then slid the ring onto my finger and I looked at him and smiled. My fiancee was smiling too. I felt so happy that I couldn't wait to tell everyone that Vent was back. My eyes were glistening with tears of joy and I definitely felt something that I thought I'd never feel again; _whole_.


End file.
